


Titfucking+some groping

by dipdopsuspended



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Breast Fucking, C137cest, Gay, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, Rick Being an Asshole, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopsuspended/pseuds/dipdopsuspended
Summary: The last GIF is an NSFW GIFt for beecees that I liked so much I had to post it on all of my social media. And in case my Twitter gets suspended again, at least the GIF keeps on living.The rest are all my tit-related artworks because THERE IS NOT ENOUGH EMPHASIS GIVEN TO THAT PART OF THE BODY WHENEVER I SEE PORN OF RaM
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Titfucking+some groping

Fuck yeah, fuck Morty's tits, Rick!

Rick, after a busy day at the garage, needed to relax. And instead of playing video games, reading, or watching Youtube, he turns to his dear, sweet grandson for entertainment.

Taking off his labcoat but being sure to keep his pants and shirt on, he instructs Morty to sit on a chair and get naked, or else... he'll make fun of him tomorrow at school. Whatever. The horny scientist then sucks on his grandson's tits before lightly biting one nipple while he pinches the other with his big but gentle hands. He gets even harder upon hearing Morty moan and whisper his name, "Oh... Rick..."

Rick really would love to get his dick sucked, but he's enjoying Morty's hard nipples too much to waste the titfucking opportunity. And so he unzips his pants and slaps his hard cock on his grandson's pretty face before rubbing it against his nipples. Damn, playing with this boy's tits is just so much fun. Next time, he'll make him wear something sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely see any tit fucking in the Rick and Morty fandom, so I had to create some.


End file.
